Delicious Scone !
by AzuraRii
Summary: —Ketika Scone yang biasanya berwujud mengerikan itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi makan super lezat kualitas yahud, Alfred F Jones tahu bahwa ada yang aneh dengan sang Pemuda kebangsaan Inggris.


Ketika Scone yang biasanya berwujub mengerikan itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi makan super lezat kualitas yahud, Alfred F Jones tahu bahwa ada yang aneh dengan sang Pemuda kebangsaan Inggris.

* * *

.

.

Sebuah pemandangan mencengangkan terjadi di sebuah sekolah elit swasta yang standarnya internasional.

Ya, tepatnya _sangat _mencengangkan.

Kalau kau mau Tanya, hal yang mencengankan yang dimaksud di atas adalah…

.

…._Sebuah __**Scone**__, dengan tampang menggiurkan, rasanya kualitas yahud, tepat tersedia di piring putih porselen yang di bawa oleh seorang bernama __**Arthur Kirkland**__._

Ya teman-teman, kalian tak salah baca. Yang membawa Scone **super lezat** itu **ARTHUR KIRKLAND**. Ya, **ARTHUR KIRKLAND** yang dulu pernah meledakan ruang masak sekolah itu.

.

Hahahah, kau pasti mengira aku bercanda bukan ?

Tapi sayangnya. Aku tak sedang bercanda, _kawan-kawan._

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Delicous Scone**_**!**_

**by AzuraRii.**

**Hetalia is © Hidekazu Kimaruya. Not mine **** !**

**Warning : HighSchoolAU!, Typo is anywhere, Aneh sudah pasti, OOC tak diragukan, Alur balap motoGP, And all of their family.**

" **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materi atas fict ini, kecuali kalau rasa senang itu termasuk materi ****…. "**

**Okay, lets begin~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Feliciano Vargas _shock! _, kakaknya Lovino juga ikut _shock!._

Tapi sayangnya, Francis Bonnefoy _jauh _lebih _shock _daripada mereka ( Untuk catatan : dia sampai pingsan berdarah-darah )

_Well, _reaksi itu wajar _sih_—

—Karena, siapa sih. Yang bakal kagak _shock _melihat seorang dengan jabatan 'The Killer Cook ever' di Hetalia Gakuen tiba-tiba bisa masak makanan kualitas bintang 5 seperempat?

Ya, yang bahkan bisa mengalahkan rasa masakan pasta Duo Vargas juga masakan sang Francis yang _dulunya _Tiada tanding.

Oh ya. Itulah yang membuat tiga korban diatas _shock _berat.

_Mari kita kembali ke pokok cerita._

Setelah tiga perwakilan yang dinamakan 'Pasukan berani Mati' menyicipi sang Scone buatan tangan Pemuda British yang terkenal seantero sekolah ( Catatan : Terkenal akan keDASYATannya ). Tiba-tiba mata mereka berkaca-kaca. Sungguh _dramatisir _berlebih.

" YA TUHAN! INI SCONE ENAK BENER! AYO! ARAK ARTHUR KELILING SEKOLAH! "

Dan saat Putra-Faiq-Gilbert ( Merekalah sang 'Pasukan berani Mati' ) Mendeklarasikan apa yang mereka rasakan tentang masakan sang British muda. Seluruh kelas yang menyaksikan langsung membopong paksa Arhur Kirkland dan mengaraknya keliling sekolah. Sambil bernyanyi gila.

Ya, tolong doakan keselamatan telinga Arhur. wahai _kawan._

_._

Sementara Arthur yang tengah dibopong paksa satu kelas. Seseorang tampaknya merasakan adanya suatu kejanggalan diantara fakta mengejutkan yang baru saja terjadi.

Tampaknya Alfred F Jones merasakan adanya kejanggalan yang terjadi dengan Arthur.

.

* * *

**.**

Setelah merasakan adanya hawa keganjalan samar. Alfred sang _Hero _terus memantau _A-PA-PUN _kegiatan sang terdakwa hawa keganjalan tersebut. Walaupun sampai **toilet** sekalipun!.

Dan itu tentu langsung menuai protesan keras dari objek yang _diamati, _Arthur Kirkland bukanlah seorang bertitel Ketua Osis tanpa alasan yang jelas. Jadi, tentu saja ia merasakan hawa seseorang terus mengikutinya kemana pun ia berada.

_( Ya, siapa juga sih. Orang yang kagak bakal marah meski diikuti sampai __**toilet**__ dan __**kamar ganti**__ baju saat olah raga? Cih, Ini sih sudah keterlaluan_! _)_

Maka dari itu, Sepulangnya ia dari banyaknya tugas menggunung di sekolah elit tersebut. Langsung saja Arthur menarik paksa si Alfred Jones ( Jomblo Ngenes ) itu ke Ruang Masak di sekolahnya. Karena itulah satu-satunya ruangan yang paling dekat ruang Osis.

_Brak!_

Suara tabrakan di dinding terdengar.

'_Aww!'_

Dan teriakan tertahan dari Alfred yang punggungnya serasa encok di tabrak dinding.

" _Bloody Git! _Buat apa kau mebuntutiku seharian ini! "

Sembur sarkas bertebaran di ruangan, si pemuda British rupanya sudah tak kuat membendung emosinya. Logat kental mengudara untuk sang _Hero _imitasi.

_Oh ya_— Jangan lupakan Aura Raja Setan yang menguar penuh intimidasi itu.

" Emm…..I…ggy…? Bi..sa..kah..kau…le..pas..lepaskan….le...herku…du..lu?"

" Ups. "

Dan cekikan maut pun akhirnya terlepas dari leher malang si Hero Kw-8.

Setelah dapat menguasai napasnya yang nyaris putus itu. Alfred segera menatap kembali pemuda yang _sedikit _lebih pendek darinya itu.

" Tanpa basa-basi, aku ulang pertanyaanku tadi. Kenapa. Kau. Mengikutiku. Seharian. Ini ?"

Nada sarkas biasa kembali keluar, dengan penekanan di beberapa suku kata. Arthur kembali memandang Sang tersangka 'Stalker-dadakan' didepannya itu menusuk ; meminta penjelasan mendetail tentang kegiatan patut dicurigai Alfred seharian ini.

" Eh? "

Sementara yang ditanya memasang tampang ter bodohnya. Entah berpura-pura bodoh atau memang pada dasarnya ia bodoh.

" CEPAT KAU JAWAB _BLOODY GIT! _"

Semburan langka 3 oktaf— Entah karena kesal atau memang sedang ingin menyanyi seriosa—. 'Iggy' kembali menyemburkan emosi ala letusan Krakatau tahun 18-san. Tinggal tunggu saja dan Alfred pasti akan gosong dimasaknya dengan kompor sekolah.

_Mari doakan bersama nasib Alfred…_

"Errrr… A-aku c-Cuma… Err… p-pena Pernasaran! "

" PENASARAN APA!? BILANGNYA YANG CEPAT _GIT! _"

" K-KENAPA SCONE IGGY RASANYA BERUBAH!? "

" … "

" K-Kenapa?"

" … "

_Kriik… Kriikk.. Kriik…_

Dan hening pun terjadi di antara mereka. Alfred memandang Arthur. Arthur balik memandang Alfred. Dan kembali hening…

" K-kenapa ? "

Alfred kembali buka suara. Keheningan ganjal ini bukanlah hal yang boleh berlangsung lama. Apalagi mengingat orang berisik macam Alfred. Keheningan ini tidak baik untuk _kesehatan_ya.

" K-kenapa kau bilang…? "

Dan bukanya menjawab Arthur malah bertanya balik. Alis Alfred naik satu, ini kenapa si Iggy malah marah gitu?

" Err…. Iggy? Kenapa marah? "

Dirasakannya warna merah mulai naik ke pipi Arthur. Dan melihat itu, Alfred langsung gelagapan.

Hey…Hey? Situasi aneh apa ini? Kenapa Arthur tiba-tiba jadi cewek ababil gitu? PMS? K-kenapa Alfred jadi merasa bersalah begini?—

…Oke, pertanyaan yang terlalu banyak… Alfred malah makin bingung.

" Tunggu disini, _you git! _"—

.

Dan mendadak, laki-laki manis itu malah menjauh. Mengambil beberapa tepung gandum, susu, mentega, dan baking powder— Dan beberapa bahan lagi yang tak bisa Alfred deskripsikan itu apa. Maaf saja, Alfred bukanlah tipe orang yang suka memasak. Dia lebih suka memakan daripada membuat makanan, teman-teman.

Tapi, meski orang yang tak bisa memasak. Alfred tahu kalau si Iggy ini akan membuat Scone.

(_ Memangnya apa lagi yang biasanya dibuat Arthur? Pasta? Jangan mimpi kalian )_

Mencampurkan bahan-bahan tadi bergiliran, yang entah supaya bagaimana. Arthur mulai membentuk adonan dan memasukkan beberapa—atau lebih—kismis ke dalam adonan itu dan membaginya beberapa bagian, dan sang calon Scone itu langsung masuk ke oven.

Untuk keterangan ; Alfred memotong beberapa bagian di penjelasan tadi. Karena dia tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Arthur pada _calon _Scone-nya itu.

_Ting!_

Bunyi panggangan yang matang memenuhi ruangan dan dari tadi hanya diisi suara-suara Arthur yang sedang memasak. Dan kini, 6 potong Scone yang—entah bagaimana bisa—terlihat enak untuk dimakan. Alfred sudah mengucek matanya 6 kali, dan dia tak mungkin salah melihat penampilan Scone dihadapannya ini.

" C-cobalah! "

Sebuah permintaan ( Atau mungkin perintah? ) keluar dari mulut Arthur. Yang kini sedang memalingkan wajahnya, dengan telinga yang bahkan memerah seperti terbakar.

Dengan entengnya, Alfred mengambil roti khas inggris itu. Pengalamannya berkali-kali nyaris sekarat sudah membentuk antibody baru di perut Alfred. Khusus untuk memakan seluruh Scone beracun yang dulu dijejalkan Arthur tanpa berefek pingsan dengan mulut berbusa seperti dulu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika rasa pahit luar biasa yang biasanya terjadi ketika menelan makanan khas Arthur ini mendadak tak ada. Digantikan dengan rasa manis yang pas juga renyah dan gurih yang menyapa lidahnya.

. . . Beneran nih ?

. . . Yang di kelas tadi itu gak bohongan ?

. . . Masakan Arthur udah berubah ?

" _WHUT!? "_

Dan entah emang makhluk lemot atau bagaimana, Alfred baru percaya ternyata rasa masakan ekhemSETANekhem itu berubah wujud sebegini rupanya. Asal kau tau saja, tadi waktu di kelas Alfred kira mereka semua yang bilang masakan Arthur mendadak enak itu boongan. Cuman pujian biar Arthur gak marah karena rasa masakannya ….. kau tau bagaimana.

" B-bagaimana…!? "

Kini Arthur yang entah kenapa dari tadi mendadak marah dan mukanya jadi mirip tomat kesayangan Antonio juga Lovino. Menunggu jawabannya.

Dan Alfred tersenyum memandang Arthur yang terlihat gelisah menunggu jawabannya.

" Wuuahhh! Iggy! Scone-mu revolusi! dia berubah jadi selezat masakan Francis lho! Oh tunggu! bahkan lebih dari masakan si Francis! "

Sebuah jawaban keluar, senyum ceria kembali terpasang dan kilat mata antusiasme berlebihan seperti biasa. Dan itu cukup membuat Arthur tersenyum tipis—sangat sekilas bahkan Alfred nyaris tak merasakan tarikan bibir itu.

" Kau tahu— "

Artie kembali membuka suara.

"— Aku harus latihan 2 bulan penuh hanya untuk memasak satu resep rasa Scone itu. "

Alfred kembali menatap iris _emerald _di depannya, yang lebih memilih untuk melihat permukaan lantai. Aneh. Gerak-gerik Artie sepertinya semakin aneh saja. Dan ia rasa _atmosphere _ruangan ini makin canggung saja.

" Emmm? Untuk apa kau belajar membuat Scone sampai segitunya, Iggy? "

" N-namaku ARTHUR KIRKLAND dan bukan Iggy, _BLOODY GIT! _"

" Oke, Arthur. jawab pertanyaanku. "

Melihat kilatan serius yang _sangat _langka terlihat ada di mata _ocean blue _itu. Maka terpaksa Arthur harus menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan sebelum mulai menjelaskannya, lagi-lagi pemuda asal inggris itu bersemu merah.

" Urrrgghh… A-ada S-seorang…. A-aku ingin…. m-memberikannya… S-scone.. itu… L-lalu.."

Kehabisan kata-kata, juga wajahnya yang merah siap-siap nangis itu... _Woww _Tolong tabahkan hambamu dari cobaan ini Tuhan.

Dan Alfred hanya mengatur pernapasannya yang tadi sempat ternganggu. Sepertinya pemuda di depannya ini terlalu imut dan berbahaya untuk kesehatan jantung dan paru-paru nya.

" Siapa.? "

" … "

Sepertinya Arthur lebih memilih bungkam untuk masalah ini.

" Hey— Arthur, katakan siapa? Atau mungkin kau mau dicium dulu supaya mau buka mulut! "

Dan entah mengapa, Alfred tiba-tiba kesal. Siapa orang yang bahkan sampai membuat Arthur belajar masak 2 bulan penuh? Siapa yang bisa ngubah masakan nauzubilah bernama Scone itu sehingga seenak ini.

Oke, kenapa kepala Alfred mulai panas ketika mengingat-ngingat nama-nama teman sekelasnya?.

" …**Kau. "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan Alfred membelalakan matanya.

Arthur yang dilihatnya semakin memerah.

" Arrrgghhh! Aku berlatih 2 bulan penuh membuat Scone dengan rasa yang dapat dimakan hanya untuk seorang Hero bodoh yang bahkan tak menyadari kerja kerasku, kau puas itu!? "

Pemuda inggris itu kembali teriak, tentunya dengan logat kental khasnya. Memaki seseorang didepannya dan sekarang berlagak bloon. Atau memang sudah dasarnya _American Hero _itu bodoh.

" Eh? "

Wajah Alfred masih tampak bodoh itu tiba-tiba tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat cerah dan menyilaukan.

" Untukku? "

Tanyanya lagi, tapi kali ini dengan senyum memojokkan.

" K-k-k-au tau sender jawabannya, _b-bloody git! _"

" Wahhh Iggy memang imut! "

" H-HEY! JANGAN PELUK-PELU—WUAHHH!"

_BRUAK~!_

" IGGY SANGAT IMUT! "

.

.

.

.

Dan sore itu ditutup dengan sang Hero yang memeluk _heroin_-nya. bahkan sampai mereka pulang ke kost, pelukan itu masih sangat erat.

Siapa sangka, 'The killer cook Ever' macam Arthhur dapat membuat masakan kualitas berbintang? Ya, Dan Alfred F Jones telah 'membantu' mematahkan gelar itu secara tak langsung.

.

.

.

—Fin—

* * *

**A/N : **

Salam kenal semuanya, saya adalah Author baru untuk fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya.

Sebenarnya baru pertama kali melaksanakan 'coba-coba-berhadiah' membuat sebuah fict yang... Yaoi. Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan. Saya minta kritik saran kalian, juga pendapat atau kesan/pesan saat membaca. Kalo yang masih memilih silent reader sih silahkan :) saya gak maksa banget.

Oke, maaf atas banyak kesalahan yang ada di fict ini. Juga terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau baca, bahkan sampai ke Author Note-nya.

Salam hangat,

AzuraRii.


End file.
